darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance Group
|spellbook = lunar daemonheim |type = Combat |exp = 120 |anim = Vengeance Group.gif |animresize = 200 }} Vengeance Group is a Lunar spell that was released along with Livid Farm on 4 April, 2011. When activated, it applies the effect of Vengeance on up to 50 players within a 4 square radius of the caster (7x7 square centred on the caster), with the caster having the top priority and players already under the effects of vengeance with the lowest priority. The Vengeance effect allows the players affected by it to rebound 75% of the damage taken on the next hit to their opponent. Upon casting the spell, the player is informed how many players received the vengeance effect with a message in the chatbox. It has a shared cooldown of 30 seconds as with the other vengeance spells upon casting, in which time the caster won't be allowed to cast it again. Vengeance Group require level 95 in Magic, grants 120 experience when cast and costs + 11 * + 3 * }} coins for each cast, or + 3 * }} coins if using an earth-rune supplying staff. This is the fourth to last spell unlocked at Livid Farm, requiring 663,920 Produce Points to unlock. Players will now need to accumulate 850,000 Produce Points to unlock Borrowed Power before they may spend them on Wishes. It takes roughly 35 hours of Livid Farming at maximum efficiency to unlock this spell. This spell is very useful in team activities such as Dungeoneering, and bosses. Vengeance Group is currently the fifth highest level spell, tied with Fire Surge and Heal Group, behind Spellbook Swap and Ghorrock Teleport at 96, and Borrowed Power at 99. It has been confirmed that Vengeance Group works in PvP situations (although in PvP minigames such as Clan Wars, it would also Vengeance enemy players), against the Corporeal beast, and in the God Wars Dungeon. It is also the highest level spell in the Dungeoneering spellbook, tied with Fire Surge. Anti-Barraging With the release of Vengeance Group, a new PvP strategy most commonly known as Anti-Barraging came to exist. The strategy normally involves a team of about 4+ players that all stand within a one square distance of a particular player. This player must then cast Group Vengeance. The team then wait for an enemy player to Barrage or Burst them. As all of the players in the team have Vengeance activated, and Barrage and Burst spells hit everyone in a 3 x 3 grid, all of the team's Vengeances are executed at once, triggering up to nine hits on the original caster, often enough to cause him or her to die. This is particularly useful in Soul Wars, against high level barragers camping outside the team's graveyard. However, it should be noted that the caster would only be able to get two to three casts before being forced to go out and fight to replenish the activity bar. See also *Vengeance *Vengeance Other Trivia *Unlike Vengeance, Vengeance Group works in Player-owned Houses. You used to be able to cast it on other players in areas that are not multi-combat, unlike vengeance other. However, after the Evolution of Combat, this is now obsolete. *Vengeance Group used to give the full base experience in Dungeoneering, before it was changed to 12 experience. *The amount of experience you gain from casting the spell Vengeance Group is always the base amount, and is not affected by how many people receive the power of vengeance. *This spell is often used in Soul Wars, Pest Control, Castle Wars, Stealing Creation and Dungeoneering. In Soul Wars, lobbies and graveyards are best to cast upon. In Pest Control, the beginning of the game is best to cast upon. In Castle Wars, the lobby and the top floor are best to cast upon. *The description of Vengeance spells says "75% of the damage received is instead dealt to the attacker", but this is misleading as damage is not actually reduced. The player takes 100% damage of that hit and their attacker takes 75%. *Using it on an ironman player results in: cannot be boosted as (s)he is playing in Ironman mode. **Using it if only a single user was affected results in: The spell only affected one person. No one else benefited from it."